


Protect you and heal you

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Hugo was injured and it's was really bad, Harry hated this because they were together since a while.He loved his goalkeeper, he loved to hear him talk in French.He just wanted to take care of him during his injury.Harry knew he had some powers it's was courtesy because of the fact he is one alpha werewolf and that his family from his ancestor had magic.He never used it for football but he wanted to use it to heal Hugo.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Kudos: 4





	Protect you and heal you

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote this during the bad injury of Hugo...

Hugo was injured and it's was really bad, Harry hated this because they were together since a while.  
He loved his goalkeeper, he loved to hear him talk in French.  
He just wanted to take care of him during his injury.  
Harry knew he had some powers it's was courtesy because of the fact he is one alpha werewolf and that his family from his ancestor had magic.  
He never used it for football but he wanted to use it to heal Hugo.

"Can I try something for relieve your pain?" ask Harry while he kisses his mark on his neck

"What do you want to try?" say Hugo

"I never told someone, but I have some powers of magic it's related to the fact I'm one alpha werewolf and I would like to try it if I can"

"I trust you, you can do it" Hugo always trusted Harry.

Hugo loved Harry so much, he was their goal scorer, he was a great player and friend. He was wonderful, protective.

Then the fingers of Harry do something like a massage and also at the same time he was kissing the neck of Hugo.

"It is necessary to kiss me?" say Hugo because these kiss always make hot Hugo he couldn't resist to them

"Yes it's for you to feel good" say Harry and then he add "Don't worry I will deal with your little hardness just after"

"It is a promise?"

"Of course"

He continue to heal him for some minutes then he kissed the nose of Hugo and his lips and say "Even if it's not a lot it's could help you to have less pain"

"Thank you" say Hugo and he kissed Harry.


End file.
